


A Promise (P3P Oneshot)

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comfort, Death, Family, Gen, Hurt, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Death was not the end, but the beginning.This story can be found in Fanfiction.net under the same title and pseudonym.





	A Promise (P3P Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Try reading it side by side with I Will Never Forget (P3P Oneshot).

_"Say Onii-san, what is it like to die?"_

_"Huh? Where did you got that, Minako?"_

_"I heard Papa and Mama talking...when Obaa-san went to 'sleep'."_ A pause. _"Is dying like that? Going to sleep where you can never wake up?"_

 _"I don't know..."_ A uncomfortable shuffle. _"But we shouldn't be talking about that, you know. Mama and Papa might get angry. Obaa-san will get sad."_

A soft hum in approval. _"You're right. But someday, I want to get old and die with Onii-san. We'll never get separated, promise?"_

_"Promise!"_

* * *

**Lies.**

* * *

 

Ten years had passed.

_What had happened ten years ago?_

I do not remember.

Only that my parents and my twin sister died in a brutal car crash.

_Was it just a car crash? Or..._

I forgot. Not because of that accident... _but because I chose to forget._

* * *

**Never remember again.**

* * *

_Just for a year._ They told me. _Perhaps, it will finally help you find some closure._ They said. I do not see any logical reason for coming back to this place. I am numb, deaf, blind all at the same time. This place is the same as every other place. _Nothing special. Nothing worth to remember._ After all, I see nothing but the color of _crimson red._

_Fire._

_Blood._

_Death._

_Lies._

_Broken promises._

* * *

**You are a liar.**

* * *

I tried to shut everyone and everything out. I accepted orders just to pass the time. _So what if I die? Why do they even care? Who do they think they are?_ I want to die. I want to cease to exist. The world does not need me. I am just a speck. A replaceable tool. _There is nothing here for me._

_Why am I still alive?_

All I see is _crimson red_.

_I wanted to be with you._

* * *

**I am such a liar.**

* * *

A warm feeling surged within me. It was familiar and alien at the same time.

 _When was the last time I felt it?_ Ten years ago.

I wanted to hold unto it, cherish it like it was like the last bit of my lifeline.

I can finally the colors. Blue, yellow, green, orange, violet, memories that my eyes have forgotten so long ago.

Not just crimson red.

_But why I can't feel you?_

* * *

**Where are you?**

* * *

Betrayal.

_The same thing you did to me._

Death.

_The sickly sweet promise that broken us apart._

The world faded back to crimson red.

The sickening color painted my vision, torturing me with its unbreakable grip.

_It is everywhere. The walls. The floor. On my hands. On you._

And soon... _on the being I once called my friend._

* * *

**I wanted to die.**

* * *

A friend brought the colors back.

I see them again - _beautiful, enticing, and promising_.

From where crimson red spread, now lies an eerie shade of _blue_.

* * *

**I wanted to stay.**

* * *

But it was nothing but a mask.

Beneath, lies the monstrosity I raised and started to fear.

_Why?_

_Why me?_

_Why do I have to lose everything important to me?_

I see it again - the grim crimson red.

It flowed at everything I see- buildings, flowers, vehicles, people, on you... _on my friends._

* * *

**I can't breath...**

* * *

Did you find it, too? The Answer to Life? Was it the reason you left me before the long-awaited day of our promise?

Perhaps, I will know.

_Will I find you at the other side?_

Does it even exist? Or do we fade into nothing the moment we die?

* * *

**I want to see you...**

* * *

_I made my decision._

_I will fight._

_I will live._

_I promised._

* * *

**For them...**

* * *

The tears she had shed...

The words he had screamed...

The one wish they all had made...

_I hear them. I feel them._

_Now's the time._

* * *

**This is the end.**

* * *

_My time is near._

Like a dying flame, I will be gone.

_Yet, I am not afraid._

I see them.

I feel warm, not cold. I am weak, yet strong.

Yes...they can, too.

_Live._

* * *

**Farewell...**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I see white then green, then blue, yellow - the colors slowly overlapping at each other.

I see the a vast green field and the tree where we wrote our names in a wiggly mess and the two stick figures you drew - you and me.

A soft rustle and an exasperated sigh. _"Geez. Took you so long, Onii-chan. You made me wait."_

I turned and saw you. You are not who I remembered. You are taller. Your lush, brown hair long and tied down in a ponytail. You are taller, slimmer, and seemingly battle-forged. A rosy blush was painted on your fair cheeks. You are not no longer a child, but someone more fitting to be called as my other half.

_Yet, I know you are her._

Your crimson red eyes sparkled in amusement. _"What? Cat got your tongue? This is the other side! I can look older if I want, you know. I don't want to stay a child forever!"_ A mischievous smirk graced on your lips. _"Unless...you got captivated by me."_

I looked away. _"Shut up..."_

You chuckled. You reached out your hand and caressed my cheek. _"You did a good job, Onii-chan. Now, it's time to finally find peace."_

 _"Yeah."_ I slid my arms around you in a long-awaited hug. _"They can do it. They are stronger than me. There will be more trials that humanity has to face but...there will be hope. Hope will never die."_

 _"Just believe in them."_ You reached out and ruffled my hair. A fond smile curled up your lips. _"Let's go. They are waiting for us."_

Your hand wrapped on mine - never to let go anymore.

_Death was not the end, but the beginning._

_Eternity awaits...and I know you will never leave my side again._


End file.
